The present invention relates to chairs, and in particular to chairs that are fabricated, at least in part, with a support frame and a seat supported by the frame. In particular, it relates to such chairs that have a seat and a back, and are shaped or configured to provide a degree of back support, particularly lumbar or lower back support.
Among prior art chairs of this type are ones in which a separate, generally oval-shaped, padded back is movably mounted on a vertically extending metal strip or bracket attached to the seat, as well as constructions wherein various adjustment knobs vary the position or degree of pressure of one or more support elements located within a cushioned chair back. In one common but very basic construction, a fiberglass, wood laminate or similar thin shell formed in a pouch-like curve forms both the seat and back of a chair, and yields resiliently to some extent as a person sitting on the seat leans toward the back or side, providing conforming support.
In general, however, chairs with effective lumbar support are not available for simple work or meeting environments, and chairs configured for extra back support do not adapt well to the range of shifting, turning or leaning normally exercised by a person seated in a work environment--e.g., for the motions involved in typing, turning to a telephone, and leaning back to relax or forward to write. Moreover, designs which provide effective support tend to be bulky or complex, and do not lend themselves well to stacking or close spacing in ranks.
Accordingly, a simple effective chair construction that provides back support and overcomes one or more of these deficiencies would be highly desirable.